Just Because
by butterflies and mortals
Summary: He hurt her, and she just can't forgive him. But she thought forgetting him would be easy xxJemi. Three-shot.
1. Just Can't Forgive Him

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Joe Jonas or Demi Lovato. Only the plot.**

She looked over at him. Anger blazing in her brown eyes. The brown eyes, which used to be filled with love and passion for the figure before her. His smile curved, as if everythong were okay. The smile that used to make Demi melt, but somehow this time it was different. Joe stopped smiling when he noticed Demi wasn't smiling back. His whole face, which was so lightened up, grew darker and confused by Demi's expression.

He moved closer to her, and she glared at him. "Hey Dem Dem." He tried to sound cheery. Demi could feel the rage starting to cover up her broken heart. "Don't call me that. Only the ones _I _love can call me that." Cruelness leaked in her voice. Joe's expression switched immediately, noticing Demi's tone. Demi couldn't help it, when she watched Joe's face drop, she could feel her heart sink and her knees go weak. She tried desperately to let it go, by remembering how Joe caused her tons of heart damage. He had went on tour, after confessing that he loved Demi, well that's what he told her, But then led her on. It wasn't long until she found out he was dating some tramp. Then, after the tour, he decides that he wants her back, after all that. After what he put her through? Demi didn't know how to forgive him.

_"Demi, I told you I'm sorry. What else do you want?" _

_Demi felt the free-falling tears on her pink-blushed cheeks._

_"You left me. Alone. You decide to steal my heart and then replace it with hers?! You don't deserve me, Joe. You don't."_

_Joe took Demi's hand, but she snatched it away. "I need you, Dem." Joe breathed. _

_"You needed me, I needed you, You weren't there. Now, you need her."_

"Oh, really?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow. Demi nodded. It had been almost a month since everything, but Demi just couldn't forget about it. "Demi, I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" Demi saw hope in his beautiful eyes and she could feel her heart cracking again, it had always been hard to let Joe down. "Joe, I gave you my heart, and you stomped on it, leaving in in pieces, How can I forgive you? I gave you my all, you took it, and now, there's nothing left." She could feel tears forming, her eyes started to burn.

"You're right, Demi." Joe nodded. "I don't deserve someone as incredible as you are, But still, I'm really sorry."

"Thankyou." Demi managed to say. "I appreciate it, I just, I think It will be better if we just move on, Not seeing each other in everyday life.

"Why?" Joe wanted to cry himself.

"Just because."

Joe didn't understand Demi, but he never did anyway. "I love you." He whispered, but Demi was already about 15 ft away.

"Just because." Demi repeated to herself. "Just because."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**Okay, so this is my first Joe/Demi fanfic. Not that good, I know, I just need practice. I mean, come on people, I'm only 14, lol. Anyway, This might continue to be more than a oneshot. Not sure yet, though. Hope you enjoyed it. And I have a series to be coming on here. Don't know when, But hopefully soon. **

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))333333333333333333333**


	2. Confused

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the ideas. Even though I'd love to own Joe Jonas. lol**

For over the past two weeks, Joe couldn't stop thinking about Demi. _Why was I so stupid? _He kept asking himself that,and he couldn't understand it.

He had everything he wanted, everything he needed, right in front of his face. What was so special about the blonde girl? She wasn't anything to him. She never was, and never will be. He was glad that it was over between them, since she compared nothing to Demi.

The sun dawned on the ground, casting a shade of Joe's shadowed figure. He looked around the park. That is where him and Demi first met, had their first kiss, shared their feelings, and that's where it ended.

He remembered coming there with her every night after dinner, it was their own sanctuary, since it was an abandoned park.

Demi had always worried that it could be haunted, but with Joe there, it didn't even matter.

Joe couldn't believe this. His older brother, Kevin, the expert always told him, "Love beats anything. It can save the world."

If love is that powerful, why couldn't it save him and Demi?

He just wished it would all go away, The pain. It was like a knife stabbing him, fire burning his heart, and it wouldn't stop until he got what he needed, what kept him whole.

He wanted to prove to her he was worth it. Prove to her that the past was over. zip. nada.

But, somehow he couldn't find the certain courage to do so. Shame on him.

Demi sat at her desk, Reading the essay she had to edit for her boss's paper. But, it wasn't so easy. It's like every essay she had to edit these days were based on love and heartbreak, and the exact emotions she was forced to feel every day.

Could she forgive him? Could she trust him again?

She rubbed her forehead, rubbing the sweat away, as her mind was filling with different thoughts.

Was he the only one? Was he really worth it?

Ugh, she was so confused.

Looking to the right, Demi's eye getting caught by the picture in a heart-shaped frame. It was taken last summer. Her and Joe looked so happy and in love. Demi had a huge smile plastered on her bronze-colored face, and Joe had his tongue out, his goofy self. His arms around Demi's waist, tightly. Demi's chocolate hair flying freely in the wind.

She felt so selfish, caring so much about her own feelings, and not Joe's.

For all she knows, he could be on some kind of suicide strike.

Guilt.

It's all she felt.

Screw it.

She grabbed her sidekick, punching numbers into the screen, since she had deleted it, his number no longer had a place as speed dial.

_rrrringgg_

The dial tone sent nervous tingles through Demi's body. Was that a good sign?

No answer.

He hated her.

Tears slid down Demi's pink-blushed cheeks. Why did she think the worst? Maybe he was away from his phone...

"Damn it," She cursed at herself. Grabbing her coat, she flustured out the door, not even bothering to put shoes on.

When she got to the elevator, leading to his apartment, she froze for a split second. "Be brave, Demi." She told herself, pushing the up button next to the metal doors. Soon, they opened, and she couldn't believe it...

"Joe," she whispered.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cliffhanger much? haha.... (yeah, its short, I know.)**

**So, I decided to make this more than a oneshot....'Cause It can go somewhere...but It might just be a threeshot for now...so..next chap will be the last...for now...unless u guys want me to continue...tell me.**

**oh, and I Might have to pause '7 things', cause my uncle's moving from my house in a month, and his computer is my only source...so..sadly.....But, as soon as I can get to a computer, I'll continue it.**

**any ideas for this story?! Tell me in a review.**

**Thanks!**

**xoxoKimxoxo**


	3. Forgive And Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the ideas. And those of you who say I can't write Jonas Brothers fanfics, I know that, This doesn't contain the 'real' Joe Jonas, It's Joe Gray, Like on Camp Rock. Thank you very much.**

_When she got to the elevator, leading to his apartment, she froze for a split second. "Be brave, Demi." She told herself, pushing the up button next to the metal doors. Soon, they opened, and she couldn't believe it..._

_"Joe," she whispered._

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Demi," Joe said back at her, not believing she was really standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping out of the elevator.

Demi sighed. She started playing with her hands, and Joe knew that sign. She was nervous. "Um,"

"I, uh, need to talk to you." She managed to get out. Joe nodded, and stood there, waiting for Demi to speak.

"In your apartment," Demi pressed the up button on the elevator. They both stepped into it, not saying a single word while it traveled to the third floor.

Joe looked at Demi. There was a worried look on her beautiful face. In her eyes stood heartbreak, and he mentally cursed himself, knowing he was to blame.

Stepping into Joe's apartment, Demi sighed. Did she have the right words to say?

"So...." Joe got impatient. He hoped she'd come to take him back, forgive him for everything.

Demi could read Joe, she knew he was hopeful. How could she let him down?!

"Look, Joe..." She started, trying her all at looking him in the eyes. But she failed, looking at his Ed Hardy shirt instead. She noticed it was the one she bought him awhile ago, For his birthday.

She finally caught her breath nervously. "I wanna forgive you...but.."

"But what?" Joe interrupted her, his face dropping.

Demi wanted to slap him in the face right about now. _But what?_ What did he freakin' mean?

She glared at him hesitantly. Why did he act as if he didn't know?

"Stop it," She ordered, shaking her head, her waves colliding with her face.

Joe knitted his eyebrows together. He knew why; He wasn't an idiot, or maybe he was.....

"Look, I know I left....." Joe started.

"And you went out with her..." Demi tossed in, not even bothering to say the girl's name.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Can we please just leave that in the past, please? Demi, I regret it, I do."

Demi just stared at him. She winced with pain from his eyes. They sent a burning strike through her veins.

"I loved you Joe." Demi said, almost inaudible. Joe didn't speak, so she continued.

"More than anything, I loved you. And that's what makes everything worse, because I still love you and I can't stop." She felt the tears streaming down her beautiful face. "I mean, I think about you everyday, everynight, and in the middle of nowhere, out of the blue, I can sometimes hear your voice...and whatever I do....It won't go away, nothing will."

" Maybe.." Joe couldn't find the right words. Inside, he was bleeding. With guilt. Why did he do this to her?

"And I know it's all in the past, like you said, But it happened, and that will never change. Everything you did, Everything I said...It's still out there, Joe."

Joe nodded, understanding, finally.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at his feet, finding sudden interest in his converse. Black stripes..white star.

"Say something, Joe." Demi commanded. Joe looked back at her.

"I love you."

XX

Demi let the words ring through her ears. _I love you._

Love defintely was a four letter word.

She fell down on her bed and sighed. She looked around her room, It was so colorful. But she noticed, even with all the posters and artwork that hung on her four walls, something was missing.

The Pictures. But not just the pictures, but _the_ pictures.

She opened the windows, feeling the breeze made Demi less stressful. She wanted to feel free again, like she used it.

Wait.

That was Joe. He made her feel she knew she needed it. She needed him. But, was it too late to feel that way?

XX

"Hey Mom," Demi greeted her mother with a sweet smile, as she watched her come through the door with a brown bag holding groceries.

"Hey honey. How you doing?"

Demi took a second to think. hmm...Terrible? Heartbroken? Confused?

"I'm fine." She answered, biting her tongue.

But her mom knew better. She could read her daughter like a book.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Demi could tell. She shook her head, tears forming in her chocolate orbs.

"Oh, Demi..." She fell into her mother's arms, in the middle of a teary breakdown.

"I don't understand. I'm so confused....Should I forgive him? I just, I-I don't know..."

Her mom rested her hands on Demi's shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"Forgive who?"

"Joe." Saying his name made her shiver.

Connie let her grip on Demi's shoulders slip as she sat down at the table, and motioned for Demi to do the same and she did. "Remember what happened almost a year ago? Well, He came back, Mom. And I...."

"You still love him?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Demi nodded slightly. Wondering what Joe was doing right now, what he felt like.

"Well, People make mistakes, honey. It's been almost a year, like you said, and maybe, just maybe, he's changed. I know you have."

Demi nodded, understanding. She did change, and it was because of him.

"I think it's time to forgive and forget."

XX

Demi ran through the wind, her hair flying like a race car on the last lap. Her feet burning everytime they hit the solid sidewalk. Her chest heaving, as the air in her lungs was lost. But, still on her face a smile stood. A huge one, in fact.

It seemed like the destination she was leading to grew farther as she ran. The sun was shining, gleaming light expressed through her hair. She didn't have any doubt left, it all escaped her heart, and she didn't know how, she did know why though. She could feel her heart bang through her chest, the adrenaline pumping. She had never felt like this before, it was such a feeling, one she craved all along.

She finally got there. Breathing heavily from running, she stepped into the elevator, pushing the buttons hard, accidently, as the excitement peered in her body. She felt like an idiot, smiling nonstop. But it felt good, and even though the people in the lobby looked weirdly at her, she still didn't stop.

She reached the door with the numbers she thought about all night. But right when her fist reached the concrete, the door opened, and there he stood. Demi didn't wait for anything, she practically jumped on him, smashing her lips agaisnt his.

Pulling back, she only needed to say a few words.

"I love you too."

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yeah, It could've been better, but I had to rush to finish it. Sorry. If I ever get my own computer, my stories will get better. Guarantee. lol.**

**So, this is it. The last chapter. It's a short story, but no one likes it enough for me to go on, so yeah.**

**thanks to those of you who reviewed good comments!**

**xoxoxoKimxoxoxo**


End file.
